The Black Pegasus
by Idahohorsegirl92
Summary: This is set in at the beginning of sixth year. Nice Draco, Harry friendship. Somewhat nice Severus. Will be future... happiness... between Sev and Velni. Nothing in detail.
1. Chapter 1

_The Black Pegasus_

_by Idahohorsegirl92_

**Summary: This is set in at the beginning of sixth year. Nice Draco, Harry friendship. Somewhat nice Severus. Will be future... happiness... between Sev and Velni. Nothing in detail.**

**Authors Note: I hope I can finish this. I think that my mind is obsessed with this one enough that I'll have too. Anyway, I have no idea where this came from so I'm just going with it. Hope you like it!**

Night. Darkness. The unknown. That is why I am feared. The Wand Users feared us, they did not wait to see that we are not evil but as good as our white cousins. My name is Velni, it means true. I am 735 years old. That last of my kind, alone. I am... the Black Pegasus.

HP

My reason for standing in this crowded alley suddenly doesn't seem so worth it. A curtain of the blackest, straight hair hides me from the Wand Users. To them, I look like every sulky sixteen year old. I am doomed no matter what. Headmaster Dumbledore already accepted me after some fancy correspondence on my part.

My right hand fiddles with the shrunken black trunk in my robe pocket. My new wand is ironically made of elm and unicorn hair.

_Another cousin. _I snort to myself as the thought crosses my mind.

Suddenly, I feel the reason for my being here walk past me within a herd of red-headed Wanders. I see a shock of messy black hair and I smile to myself. The cries of agony that I've felt for five years has been coming from him, and he finally has a face. I've seen him on the papers distributing news. Harry Potter.

Still smiling, a pair of green eyes spot me and widen as he takes in my appearance. A group pass in front of me and I take my opportunity to silently leave the alley.

_September 1, 1996_

Trains. Filthy things that pollute my Earth. The Hogwarts Express is run by magic and so I don't mind. The platform has long ago disappeared and I find myself watching the landscape pass by. No-one has paid me a mind and I don't care at all. I've heard about the pureblood obsession from passers by and I don't care. I am a pureblood by any other name. Just not as what they all think. My school robes already on, I have nothing to do but wait for arrival.

A long ride later, the moon has risen and I rise to follow the others onto the platform.

" First years! First years o'er here!" a gruff voice yells above the melee that is a bunch of young humans in the same place. I walk towards the half-giant with the pigmies watching me in near awe.

_Oooooo. This is going to be fun. Not._ I think with an idol concern for my sanity.

I slide into an empty boat and ignore the poor souls who got stuck with me. My first sight of Hogwarts is amazing, even to me, but a part of me can't help but think this is where they all learned to kill us.

After the boats land I step out and follow them into a room with a stern woman giving instructions to wait here until their ready.

I sigh and lean against a wall. Every muscle in my new body tight as a string.

" Who are you?" a young boy asks.

I peer at him through my hair, wary of all the eyes staring at me. Opting not to answer, I glance at the doors the woman disappeared through, willing her to return.

Finally she comes back and leads us to a large room with four long tables full of children. Great. I plead insanity! Glaring the whole time that the names are called one after the other I almost miss mine.

" Zanel, Velni."

Not that it is necessary. I'm the last to be called. I sit down and a black cloth is placed on my head. A small voice whispers in my ear, " Ah... finally, something new and exciting. A black pegasus? Very rare indeed. What brings you here?"

" To make the lives of the pained better. Don't know why, but I am" I answer back in my mind.

A low chuckle, " Yes. I can see it. You fear more than you can ever hate the witches and wizards who killed the others. You come here now to help, not to hurt. The one who brought you here... Mr. Potter? Oh, yes. Only he could have attracted your attention enough."

I sigh, " Not to be rude, but can you move on? I can feel more hurt and evil magic in this room than I've felt in a long time."

"Mmmmm. Yes, yes. Very well. Now, lets see here. You are very courageous to have come, and your Mr. Potter is in this house... Gryffindor?"

I stop to think about it but it doesn't feel right. I tell this to the ratty old hat.

" No? Very well. You though this through and you have a wonderful mind. Ravenclaw?"

" No."

The hat sighs, " You are difficult. I know that you are loyal to those who deserve it, but you would not fit in Hufflepuff I fear. That only leaves one house. Are you sure? It might cause an uproar for your kinds name if you do."

As much sense as the hat is making, I had long ago thought of my reasons, " Yes."

" So be it. You shall go to SLYTHERIN!" the last word is yelled out loud and one of the tables erupt in applause. I take the hat off, hand it to the frowning woman, and walk to that table. I ignore most of them as I sit down. Just glad that I've made it this far.

I can feel evil magic and pain coming from a blond young man down the table. A girl next to him calls him " Draco." I smile at the name. Dragon. Figures.

Food of every kind appears and the gasps of the first years is almost comical, and everyone launches at the feast. My upper lip curls slightly at all the meats before me. Grabbing a few apples and a piece of bread, I eat the meal, not caring about the curious glances I am attracting.

When I finish eating, I wait for the others to finish so that I can begin helping. I will help Dragon tonight when all sleep. Then I will rest. Tomorrow I do not know how I will proceed. I sigh as we are given leave and I follow the others of my new house down to the dungeons. I nearly choke with laughter at the password. " Pureblood."

_No imagination._

Everyone lines up and focuses on the entrance from first to seventh year. I don't care, I'm leaning in the shadows out of sight. When a pale, thin man in black robes enters, I can feel that he hurts as much as Harry Potter. Sighing again, I realize just how busy I'm going to be here. I listen to the pained man talk but I don't hear the words. As the man turns in a whirl of robes and the other move off, I follow them, planning all the way.

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Black Pegasus_

_by Idahohorsegirl92_

**Summary: This is set in at the beginning of sixth year. Nice Draco, Harry friendship. Somewhat nice Severus. Will be future... happiness... between Sev and Velni. Nothing in detail.**

**Authors Note: Okay. So far the reviews are good... let us hope they stay that way.**

The curtains to my bed are drawn to hide me from view. Not that it really matters by the soft snores and deep breathing from the girls. None of them paid me any mind while they were preparing to sleep. All the more for me.

Sighing, I sit up on my bed and check one last time for any sign that I am not the only one awake. Nothing changes so I slide the curtain back and silently stand. I cringe slightly as the cold stone touches my bare feet, but I push it to the back of my mind as I focus on what needs to be done. I make my way to the sixth year boys dormitory where I know that my Dragon is sleeping. Hopefully.

I soundlessly slip into the dark room, smiling faintly at the increased volume of their snores. I follow the evil magic to one of the beds and pull the curtain away so that I can see the boy. He sleeps soundly, his grey eyes closed and his once flawless blond hair in a total mess. Carefully, I crawl onto the bed toward him. My eyes are solely focused on his left forearm, the magic comes from there. I kneel next to him and pull his arm toward me, glancing every now and then to his face. Lifting the sleeve of his shirt I nearly cry out when I see the skull and snake branded into his pale flesh. I wonder faintly who would be cruel enough to do this to a boy, who hasn't even grown into his full potential.

I reach toward the brand and close my eyes as I clasp my hands over it. Heat suddenly burns under my fingers and I can feel him trying to pull away from me but I hold on steadfastly. Pain claws up my hands into my arms before the heat vanishes without any inclination of stopping. The bed jerks as Dragon finally moves his arm away from me and I look at him to see him still asleep but with a frown on his face.

I swiftly but silently step off the bed and replace the curtains before hurrying back to my designated bed. After closing my curtains I finally stop and wince as the pain increases. I lift my sleeve to see a network of spidery black veins running along my arms and hands. As I watch the black slowly fades to grey before disappearing with a last twinge. I know that the evil magic that I absorbed from Dragon has been destroyed by my magic.

Exhausted from my nights work, I flop back onto my pillows and fall asleep within minutes.

HP

I wake to the sound of hurried feet running back and forth on the outside of my bed hangings. I groan softly as I get up and out of the soft comfort. I narrow my eyes as I see the disappearing back of Pansy Parkinson.

_Loyal to the end_, I think with some bitterness. Stiffly, I strip off my night clothes and don my uniform and robe. I grab my book bag and wand before walking out and into the empty common room. I walk into the Great Hall within fifteen minutes to see most of the other students eating breakfast rather lethargically. I roll my eyes briefly and sit at the end closest to the door.I'm halfway through my fruit, toast, and water when Dragon walks in. I watch him as he stops and stares at me, a look of confusion on his paler than usual face. His right hand brushes the sleeve of his robe of his left forearm. The corners of my mouth lift slightly before I return to my meal.

I look up again as I see the pained man, whom I heard from my dorm mates is the dreaded Professor Snape, hands out class schedules. He hands me mine without looking at me and I can't help but notice that he seems to be running on autopilot. I quickly scan the schedule to see double potions first. Glancing at the other classes I cannot but feel happy that today is Friday. Without another thought I make my way back to the dungeons and join the very few who are waiting in front of the potion classroom. I lean against the wall and ignore as best I can the idle chit chat of the young ones. Soon enough, the rest of the class arrives as the time drags on. Griffindors and Slytherins are just not meant to be in close quarters in large numbers. I catch sight of Dragon standing off to the side alone skimming through his potion text. By the confused glances cast in his direction by his fellow Slytherins, this behavior is not normal for him.

Hurried whispering draws my gaze to three Griffindors arriving. Harry Potter, one of the red-headed boys, and a bushy haired girl. They stop a few feet away, forming their own little huddle. I notice Potter scanning the crowd before his green-eyes stop abruptly on me. His eyes widen and he nudges his friends who then turn to look at me as well. I smile at him, maybe a little evilly, and wave my fingers at him. He takes a startled step back before nodding his head in a polite manner. I turn away before I end up bursting in laughter at his response to me.

Without warning, the door opens and the students closest jump back as the door bangs into the wall inside. Slowly they file in and push off from my place against the wall to follow. I scan the dark and rather daunting classroom, immediately sighting the glaring Professor standing at the front of the rows of work tables. I sit at the nearest table and prepare my text. Waiting for the class to start, I see Dragon walking toward my table. I glance around quickly to see everyone sitting in pairs and I'm the only one left. As he sits down, head bowed as he sets his book down, I notice that Parkinson is glaring at me as though it is my fault that he sat down next to me.

I meet her gaze and glare at her until she turns away, satisfied that I won that minor battle but also wondering if I'll ever understand humans. If I'm honest with myself it doesn't look promising.

" Hello." I turn my slightly glazed stare to Dragon.

I nod, " Hello."

He extends his right hand, " My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I except his hand with a small smile, " Velni Zanel. Pleasure to meet you."

He studies me for a moment after taking his hand back, " I've never heard of the Zanels. Where are you from?"

My heart stops for a split second but I smoothly control myself, waving a hand briefly, " Here and there. We moved around a lot."

He nods his head, " You pureblood?"

I narrow my eyes, " Why? Is it really important to know whether or not I have Muggle lineage?"

Grey eyes widen in slight alarm, " No. Just wondering."

I glower at him before looking down at my text, not really seeing the words at all before saying, " Yes. I am a pureblood."

Dragon nods and turns to his text as well. Just in time.

" Silence! Today you are going to _attempt_ to brew the Draft of Living Death. I highly doubt that any of you will succeed. The instructions for this potion are on the board and the finer details are in your texts, that is if any of you have even read it. What are you waiting for?"

In a mad dash, benches scrap against the stone floor as everyone rushes to get the ingredients listed. I watch with faint amusement as they all grab ingredients, sometimes not even the right ones. I stand and walk over to get mine, intensely aware of the Professor watching me.

_Probably wondering why I'm not rushing to please him_, I think with a sarcastic sneer playing across my lips. I gather what is needed and go back to sit next to Dragon, who is organizing his ingredients for easy access.

I sigh as I do the same and start to process of brewing. Truthfully, potions is the easiest of the classes that I have here. All you have to do is add the ingredients correctly at the appropriate time. So, I brew my potion in silence, occasionally glancing over to see how Dragon is doing, and fully aware of the Professor stalking among the students ready to pounce at the first sign of fault.

Through all of this, I never stop studying him from the corner of my eye. His indifferent expression and hard black eyes would have the barest of emotions whenever he would round on one of the poor children. I notice that for the most part he leaves his Slytherins alone, focusing mostly on the Griffindors. Potter and and a Mr. Longbottom mostly it would seem.

When our time is up the Professor demands that we stop and bottle a sample of our creations. According to my text, mine is the right color and consistency. For a split second, I wonder if our Professor will try to accuse me of cheating. Not that I would complain, it would give such an opportunity to study him in a calmer environment. I must make a plan that is well thought out with this one. Dragon was simple, approach at night and leave him be. Professor Snape will be harder to approach and even harder to get close enough to heal him of the evil magic.

I label the vile with my name and clean up my work station before following my fellow students out of the dungeons and finding that I wish this day was already done and over.

**A/N: So, second chapter, what do you think? Sorry that it took a little while for me to post this but the real world is getting kinda crazy. I promise to try and keep the chapters coming in regular intervals. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
